


Attack of the Giant Monster Spiders!

by Dracothelizard



Series: Bad Bang III: The Series [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Lost
Genre: Deliberately Bad Fanart, Dildo swords I guess, Giant mechanical spiders, I am probably wrong about the fandoms, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracothelizard/pseuds/Dracothelizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious blonde woman washes up on the island just when giant monster spiders are attacking! Whatever will everyone do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack of the Giant Monster Spiders!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [through adversity was i forged into fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127979) by Anonymous. 



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Tragic Melancholy of Rin and Eren's Forbidden Gay Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250802) by Anonymous 




End file.
